


어른이되면 (When I Grow Up)

by daisy_illusive



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Aunque Yuna no recuerde la promesa que le hizo a SeokMin cuando eran pequeños, él sí que la recuerda perfectamente.





	어른이되면 (When I Grow Up)

**Author's Note:**

> —Últimamente hay muchas parejas Hetero que están llamando a la puerta de mi corazón y, qué queréis que os diga, se la estoy abriendo con demasiada facilidad porque son demasiado bonitas todas.  
> —Y juro solemnemente que yo no tenía intención de caer en escribir de ellos dos… pero es que son tan monis que me pueden. Espero que os guste.

En su instituto no era nada común que a mitad de curso llegara como un nuevo estudiante, pocas veces había pasado en todos los años que SeokMin llevaba en aquel lugar, así que, se sorprendió bastante cuando su tutor, el señor Choi, llegó aquella mañana a primera hora acompañado de una chica desconocida que se iba a integrar en aquella clase desde ese mismo momento; sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a SeokMin, fue que, al fijarse bien, la chica desconocida dejó de serlo para él y, en cuando el señor Choi dijo su nombre, el chico supo perfectamente que no se había equivocado y que era ella.

 

Choi Yuna. La niña que había sido su vecina hasta que un día sus padres se mudaron y ya no volvió a verla nunca más, la niña con la que había jugado prácticamente todas las tardes en el parque cercano a los pisos en los que vivían; la niña a la que se había declarado con apenas diez años y con la que tenía una promesa por cumplir. Una promesa que había sido hecha el mismo día en el que le había dicho a aquella niña que le gustaba mucho y le había pedido precozmente salir, entregandole una margarita que había cortado de algún lugar del parque.

 

SeokMin esperó ansioso que Yuna mirara en su dirección para ver si lo recordaba o no, porque había cambiado mucho más de lo que ella lo había hecho, pero ella no miró, simplemente se presentó a la clase sin mirar a nadie y después se dirigió a uno de los asientos que quedaban libres al fondo de la clase. Durante toda la clase, aunque el profesor estaba dando el interesante tema de la caída de Goryeo —interesante al menos para SeokMin, al que siempre le había gustado la historia—, el chico no pudo atender a nada que no fuera a Yuna. Una vez acabó la clase, SeokMin se levantó corriendo de su asiento y casi tropezó con MinGyu, al que le pidió perdón en apenas un susurro antes de dirigirse hasta el pupitre que había ocupado Yuna.

 

—Hola —saludó, haciendo que la chica alzara su cabeza de la libreta en la que se había pasado garabateando toda la hora—. Mi nombre es Lee SeokMin y soy el delegado de la clase. Si necesitas saber algo, puedes pedírmelo.

 

El chico esperó impacientemente a que algún atisvo de reconocimiento al escuchar su nombre apareciera en el rostro de Yuna; sin embargo, ella simplemente le agradeció que se ofreciera a ayudarla y después volvió a garabatear en su libreta como si él ya no se encontrara allí. Al parecer, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, que ella no podía ni reconocer el nombre del niño que había sido su mejor amigo mientras crecían. SeokMin se sintió un poco dolido porque él se había estado acordando de ella durante todos aquellos años, pero no dejó que se le notara en la cara y simplemente carraspeó para llamar la atención de Yuna, quién alzó su cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Creo que no me recuerdas —murmuró—, pero de pequeños vivíamos en el mismo bloque de pisos y jugábamos juntos. No has cambiado mucho desde entonces, por eso he podido reconocerte.

 

Yuna frunció su ceño un poco confundida, mirándolo fijamente y, unos segundos después, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 

—¿Eres ese SeokMin? —le cuestionó—. Has cambiado una barbaridad —dijo probablemente perdiéndose en los recuerdos que tenía de él: un chico bajito y flacucho que tenía más orejas que cabeza.

—La adolescencia se ha portado decentemente conmigo —respondió—, aunque contigo se ha portado realmente bien.

 

Yuna pareció querer decir algo, pero en ese justo momento, la profesora Kim entró por la puerta del aula y SeokMin tuvo que volver a su asiento para no ser regañado tan temprano en la mañana.

 

Durante todo aquel día, SeokMin y Yuna pasaron cada descanso juntos, poniéndose al día de los años en los que no habían podido pasar al lado del otro, contándose anécdotas, o rememorando las trastadas que siempre llevaban a cabo cuando eran pequeños y por las que siempre tenían a sus padres desquiciados. A pesar de que ambos habían crecido, que ambos habían madurado de forma separada, todavía seguían teniendo muchísimas cosas en común y todavía podían seguir considerándose buenos amigos a pesar de todo aquel tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

 

 

El curso fue avanzando y SeokMin ayudó en todo lo que pudo a Yuna para que se adaptara, tanto al nuevo instituto, como a los nuevos profesores y ambos se hicieron más amigos conforme el tiempo pasaba y se conocían más el uno al otro. No obstante, SeokMin nunca había tenido suficiente con ser amigo de la chica, nunca había sido lo que necesitaba, él siempre había querido mucho más. De pequeño, le gustaba mucho Yuna porque era muy parecida a él y porque cuando pasaban el tiempo juntos no podía evitar sonreír, pero madurando y viéndola de nuevo, SeokMin se había enamorado de todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la personalidad de Yuna.

 

Pero, de la misma forma que al principio no lo había reconocido porque había cambiado muchísimo, al parecer, la chica no recordaba aquella promesa que le había hecho tanto tiempo atrás. SeokMin no la culpaba por ello, porque para ella solo habría sido una chiquillada aunque para él había sido algo muy importante y era completamente comprensible que no se acordara de algo como aquello. Sin embargo, el chico nunca había dejado de pensar en la conversación que había tenido lugar ocho años atrás y, desde que Yuna había aparecido de nuevo en su vida, era mucho más difícil para él olvidarla.

 

_“Saldré contigo cuando crezcas y seas más alto que yo._

_¿Lo prometes?_

_Lo prometo.”_

Habían juntado sus dedos meñiques y habían cerrado la promesa, además, Yuna se había llevado la margarita que había cogido para ella. Pero la promesa había quedado en el olvido para la chica… y cada día que pasaba, SeokMin estaba más y más decidido a hacer que la recordara.

 

Y un día se atrevió.

 

En un frío día de las vacaciones de invierno, SeokMin le pidió que fuera hasta el parque en el que solían jugar cuando eran pequeños y una vez se encontraron en el lugar, sacó el tema a relucir, tratando de no sonar como un obseso de tres al cuarto, porque él simplemente estaba enamorado de Yuna.

 

—Puede que no lo recuerdes —comentó—, pero cuando éramos pequeños hicimos una promesa para cuando creciéramos y, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, he estado pensando en si podíamos cumplirla o no.

—¿Una promesa? —cuestionó ella, obviamente sin saber a lo que se refería—. ¿Qué promesa?

—Cuando teníamos diez años y yo apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo —comenzó, sin poder posar su mirada en los hermosos ojos castaños de Yuna—, te dije que me gustabas mucho y que si querías ser mi novia —continuó rápidamente, sin querer ver su expresión—. Pero me contestaste que para que pudiera salir contigo tenía que crecer y ser más alto que tú… ahora mido 1’79.

 

Después de decir aquello, SeokMin se mordió el labio inferior avergonzado por todo lo que había salido de su boca y, quiso que Yuna le contestara algo lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, la chica no dijo nada durante un rato y él comenzó a pensar que había sido una estupidez sacar algo como aquello a relucir, ocho años después, cuando no venía cuento. SeokMin se forzó a alzar su cabeza del suelo para poder ver cuál era la expresión de la chica y la halló pensativa, probablemente tratando de encontrar aquel momento en su memoria.

 

—Una margarita —comentó ella después de unos momentos—. Me trajiste una margarita cuando me dijiste que te gustaba.

—Sí… —murmuró él sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

—Recuerdo que le pedí a mi madre que me ayudara a secarla y la guardé en mi diario… sin embargo, con la mudanza, muchas cosas se perdieron y una de ellas fue aquel diario, por lo que me olvidé completamente —aclaró—. Lo siento por no recordarlo.

—Es normal que no te acordaras… para ti solo sería una tontería…

—En realidad me hizo mucha ilusión —contestó Yuna—. Me sentí muy feliz cuando me dijiste que te gustaba.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó SeokMin sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—De verdad —respondió ella—. Y… ahora que ambos hemos crecido y que eres mucho más alto que yo, no me importaría intentar hacer valer esa promesa…

 

SeokMin sentía que aquello tenía que ser un sueño porque jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que Yuna le dijera que cumpliría aquella promesa oxidada, pero no tardó en sonreír al ver que la chica lo decía completamente en serio.

 

—Entonces… Choi Yuna… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa—, pero… ¿dónde está mi margarita?

—Ahora no es tiempo de que crezcan —dijo SeokMin, también con una gran sonrisa—, pero en el momento en el que florezcan, te daré un ramo de margaritas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —He usado los nombres reales, tanto de YuJu (aka Yuna) como de DK (aka SeokMin).  
> —También, los otros personajes que nombro en la historia, son miembros o de SEVENTEEN o de GFRIEND.


End file.
